


Voyage à Gotham

by AngelLyslion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MariBat
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Marinette organise un voyage de classe à Gotham après un abandon par sa classe et une rencontre, la vie de Marinette change du tout au tout !
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ! Comment ils peuvent croire tous les mensonges de cette peste de Lila ? Et Adrien qui est au courant de ces manipulations ne fait rien pour m'aider, alors qu'il m'a promis qu'il ferait ! Qu'il serait à mes côtés ! Su'il ne mr laisserai pas tomber ! Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Je les hais tous ! pense la jeune Parisienne errant seule dans les rues de Gotham, la capitale du crime.

Sa classe l'ayant laissée seule pour aller visiter Wayne Industrie, elle se dirige vers cette dernière. Perdue dans ses pensées, l'adolescence percute quelqu'un.

\- Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne regardais pas où j'allais  
\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je me présente je m'appelle Jason, Jason Todd !  
\- Moi, c'est Marinette enchantée !  
\- De même ! D'après votre accent vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?  
\- Oui je suis française et je viens de Paris plus exactement !  
\- Une très belle ville ! Mais que fait une jolie jeune femme que vous seule dehors ?  
\- J'ai organisé pour ma classe un voyage ici et nous devons visiter Wayne Industrie, mais ma classe est partie sans moi et je me suis quelque peu perdue...  
\- Et vous ne savez pas comment vous y rendre ?  
\- Exactement !  
\- Vous avez bien de la chance, ma petite dame ! Je connais son emplacement et c'est le lieu où je me dirige actuellement !  
\- Merci de m'aider ! Et je ne suis pas petite ! Boude cette dernière.  
\- Si par rapport à moi tu es petite ! Mais cela est tout à fait normal et pour une Française votre accent est parfait !

Les deux montent dans la voiture, même si Marinette doute un peu des intentions de Jason, elle lui fait un minimum confiance, du moins son instinct lui dit de lui faire confiance, son instinct ne l'a jamais induit en erreur jusqu'à là. Sur le chemin qui dure une dizaine de minutes, les deux jeunes gens parlent de tout et de rien.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ma petite dame !  
\- Merci encore une fois Jay !  
\- Je t'ai dit que cela ne me dérange point ! Et j'aime aider les jeunes femmes en détresse ! Et mignonne comme tu l'es, tu aurai sûrement eu des problèmes ! 

Ils rentrent dans la bâtisse, sous des cris. 

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Laisser seule une de vos élèves à Gotham ! Et vous savez très bien que c'est la capitale des crimes en tout genre !  
\- Elle peut bien se débrouiller toute seule, elle est assez grande et elle est la plus mature de la classe ! De plus elle est la déléguée de la classe !  
\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dick j'ai retrouvé la brebis égarée !  
\- Merci, Jason, maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer la visite ! Et avant que j'oublie, tenez votre badge, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng !  
\- Merci monsieur !  
\- Je vous en prie mademoiselle !  
\- J'en suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès d'arriver en retard pour qu'elle se fasse remarquer ! Lance Lila  
\- Enfin Marinette ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter ! Réprimande madame Bustier.  
\- Ce n'est même pas vraie, je suis descendue un quart d'heure en avance et la réceptionniste m'a révélé que vous êtes parti à huit heures au lieu huit heures et demie !  
\- Impossible vu que Lila t'a envoyé un message pour dire que nous partons plutôt ! Rétorque Alya.  
\- Elle n'a pas mon numéro donc désolé de te l'annoncer Césaire, mais tu as tort !  
\- Je lui ai donné !  
\- Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai changé de numéro, si tu avais pris la peine d'appeler tu serais qu'il a été résilié, Césaire ! Et Lila aurait dû le savoir car cela aurait envoyé un message pour dire que mon numéro n'existe pas !  
\- La vérité c'est que je voulais profiter de la journée et ne pas supporter ta jalousie excessive ! Des larmes de crocodile se forment au coin des yeux de Lila.  
\- Tu es fière de toi Dupain-Cheng tu l'as fait pleurer alors qu'elle ne mérite même pas ta colère ! S'exclame l'ex meilleure amie de Marinette.  
\- Je te rappelle Césaire que si nous sommes ici c'est bien grâce à moi, car vous n'avez rien pour l'organisation de ce voyage. Sans moi personne ne serait ici ! Je me demande pourquoi je me suis tant démenée pour être remerciée de cette façon ! Et à aucun moment je me suis énervée contre elle, dinc redescend de tes grands cheveux !  
\- Du calme, les filles, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Monsieur Grayson, nous pouvons commencer la visite !  
\- Bien sûr si tu veux Jay tu peux rester et m'aider pour la visite !

La déléguée de classe reste en retrait avec Jason.

\- C'est qui pour toi, Monsieur Grayson, sans trop de discrétion ?  
\- Il y est mon grand frère adoptif, j'ai aussi deux petits frères, dont un que tu pourrais voir s'il sort de son bureau ! Et toi des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Non je suis fille unique. Avant l'arrivée de Lila tout était parfait dans ma vie. Mais depuis son arrivée mes amis se sont retournés contre moi et mes parents ne font plus attention à moi et prennent la défense de cette menteuse au lieu de celle de leur propre fille ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'y suis habitué depuis trois ans.

Durant la visite, Jay soulève des détails que Dick n'a pas soulevés. À la fin de cette dernière, l'heure du repas a sonné.

\- Monsieur Wayne a payé pour vos repas, vous êtes libre de choisir ce que vous voulez !  
\- Tu n'as pas faim, demande Jason  
\- Si, mais si c'est pour entendre les autres dire que je prends tout, merci, mais je passe mon tour !  
\- Ce n'est que je ne t'aime pas Mari, mais je vais aller rejoindre mon frère, je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important, je te dis à tout à l'heure  
\- Oki à tout à l'heure !

Au bout de quelques minutes Marinette se sert et elle prend un café avec une salade, elle s'assoit à une table où seul un garçon aux cheveux ébène travaillant sur un ordinateur.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, il lève à peine les yeux de son ordinateur  
\- Oui  
\- Merci, la jeune femme s'assoit sans renverser son café pour une fois. Elle mange tout en dessinant dans son cahier de croquis.  
\- Que dessines-tu ?  
\- Une nouvelle tenue inspirée de Wayne Industrie et que je porterais sûrement au gala de charité à la fin du mois !  
\- Au fait, moi c'est Tim, ravi de te rencontrer...  
\- Mariette Dupain-Cheng  
\- Marinette !  
\- Moi aussi Tim  
\- Tu sais que ton style ressemble beaucoup à MDC !  
\- Je sais et tu veux que je relève un petit secret, il hoche de la tête. C'est moi MDC et c'est la vérité sur chaque une de mes créations il y a mes initiales et... Marinette s'interrompt en voyant Adrien s'approcher d'eux et sin sourire se fane. Tim l'ayant remarqué fait une note mentale de vérifierles antécédents du garçon et de chercher le lien avec sa nouvelle connaissance. Que veux-tu Argrest, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?  
\- Salut Mari, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais manger avec nous ?  
\- Désolé, mais non, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec une menteuse et une personne qui est incapable de tenir ses promesses ! Et je suis bien ici avec Tim !  
\- Non tu viens avec moi, princesse ! il la tire par le bras. Il y a quelques années tu ne disais pas ça, tu aurais été ravi que nous mangions ensemble !  
\- J'avais le béguin pour toi et je trouvais que tu étais sympa, gentil et compréhensif. Mais mon coup de foudre s'est arrêté net quand tu as révélé tes vraies couleurs, maintenant tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?  
\- Non je ne te lâche pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec ta très chère Lila que tu prends tant de plaisir à défende et à qui tu te colles ! Oups... C'est vrai qu'elle sort avec un certain Damian Wayne.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant énervé princesse !  
\- Pourquoi je suis énervé ! Je vais te le dire pourquoi ! Première tu me disais que tu me protégerais et défendrais des mensonges de Lila, aussi tu m'as fait promette de ne rien dire oy faire pour pas qu'elle se fasse akumatisé, car ses mensonges ne blessaient personne ! Sauf que moi si tu sais combien de fois j'ai failli être akumatisé rien que cette semaine avec ses mensonges une bonne dizaine de fois ! Ensuite on dit que je veux attiré l'attention sur moi, alors qu'être le centre de l'attention peu pour moi ! Et le pire dans tout ça ! C'est moi qui organise ce voyage et je dois être mis de côté ! TU SAIS QUOI A PARTIR DE DEMAIN, JE FERAI MES PROPRES VISITES MÊMES SI CELA EST RISQUÉ ET QUE JE DOIS METTRE MA VIE EN JEU, DANS TOUS LES CAS QU'EST-CE QUE CELA PEUT TE FAIRE ! Il resserre encore plus son emprise et enfonce ses griffes dans le bras de Marinette, ce dernier commence à saigner.  
\- Maintenant tu viens avec moi Princesse ! Tu le connais à peine et je suis ton ami Mari.  
\- Seuls mes amis m'appellent Mari, Argrest ! Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'en fais pas partie. Tim a été bien meilleur que toi comme ami en moins de cinq minutes que toi durant ces trois dernières années ! Si je veux rester avec lui, je reste avec lui et non avec toi ! C'est moi qui décide de mes fréquentations !  
\- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !  
\- Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?  
\- Co PDG de l'entreprise avec mes frères et mon père dans l'entreprise où tu te trouves actuellement ! Et un tel comportement est inacceptable au sein de notre entreprise ! Je vous prierais de quitter nos locaux.  
\- Tim que se passe-t-il ? Demande Jason à la voix de son frère.  
\- Juste cet individu veut forcer mademoiselle Marinette à s'asseoir avec lui alors qu'elle n'a clairement pas envie. Et après il a commencé à s'énerver et mademoiselle Marinette a élevé la voix et aussi il a blessé Marinette. Résume le garçon questionné.  
\- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! s'indigne le blond.  
\- Alors, lâche-la et regarde son bras ! Rétorque Tim. Le collégien de dernière année dessert son emprise petit à petit de la jeune femme pour voir qu'il a tourné au bleu et que du sang coule de ce dernier.

Jason tire doucement Marinette à lui

\- Viens Mari nous allons soigner ta vilaine blessure et quant à vous et le reste de votre classe je vous conseille de partir et d'avoir un meilleur comportement demain sinon toute visite liée aux entreprises Wayne sont annulées !  
\- Merci, souffle Marinette  
\- Tu nous remercieras après que nous t'aurons soignée ! Il l'emmène dans son bureau.

Il sort la trousse de premiers soins, passe du désinfectant sur les blessures et de l'arnica. Il lui met un bandage.

\- Voilà, il faudra que tu changes ce soir le bandage, mais sinon tout va bien. Au fait, ce soir nous t'invitons manger au manoir ! Et non n'est pas une réponse valable  
\- Oui, j'en serai ravi !  
\- Bien !  
\- Je viens te chercher à huit heure et pas besoin de t'habiller classe, reste juste comme tu es !  
\- D'accord  
\- Je te ramène à ton hôtel et tu es réside dans lequel ?  
\- Étrangement à Wayne Hôtel  
\- Ce n'est pas trop loin

Les deux jeunes gens quittent le bâtiment suivis de Dick et Tim

\- Merci encore pour l'aide et à tout à l'heure !  
\- À tout à l'heure ! Lui répond Jason 

Et la jeune femme regarde la voiture s'en aller avec le sourire aux lèvres et ayant hâte d'être à ce soir. Quelques minutes plus tard la classe de Marinette arrive et Lila en tête de file avec Alya et Rose à ses côtés. 

\- Je suis trop contente mon Damiboo m'emmène dans un restaurent étoilé ce soir. J'ai hâte de le voir il m'a tant manqué.  
\- Tu as trop de chance Lila, ditRose reveuse  
\- Elle a raison ma fille, tu as de la chance, renchérit Alya  
\- Je vais me préparer même s'il est encore tôt, declare Lila

Marinette ne voulant plus écouter la conversation prend les escaliers et monte en direction de sa chambre qu'elle partage avec elle-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason s'arrête en voiture voyant une jeune fille seule et perdue dans les rues de Gotham. Il se demande si cette fille est la fille de la classe de France, quelques minutes plus tôt il a reçu un message de son frère disant qu'il manquait une élève.

Il descend de sa voiture. Se met sur son chemin pour qu'une rencontre entre eux deux soit inévitable et ainsi l'emmener en sécurité ou la ramener à sa classe si c'est elle la brebis égarée.

Elle s'excuse et se présente sous le nom de Marinette et elle explique qu'elle vient de France et que sa classe l'a abandonné à leur hôtel.

Bon aux moins bonnes nouvelles, il a trouvé la jeune fille perdue, il l'envoi rapidement un texto à son frère pour le prévenir et qu'il l'amène pour la visite.

Ils rentrent dans la bâtisse et Jason ne s'étonne même pas que son frère cri sur le professeur de la jeune femme.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Laisser seule une de vos élèves à Gotham ! Et vous savez très bien que c'est la capitale des crimes en tout genre ! Crie une voix que Jason connaît.   
\- Elle peut bien se débrouiller toute seule, elle est assez grande et elle est la plus mature de la classe ! De plus elle est la déléguée de la classe ! Dit une voix de femme calme qui ne connaît pas.   
\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser !   
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dick j'ai retrouvé la brebis égarée ! Intervient Jasin pour rassurer son frère.   
\- Merci, Jason, maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer la visite ! Et avant que j'oublie, tenez votre badge, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng !  
\- Merci monsieur !  
\- Je vous en prie mademoiselle !  
\- J'en suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès d'arriver en retard pour qu'elle se fasse remarquer ! Lance Lila pour causer des problème a la franco-chinoise.   
\- Enfin Marinette ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter ! Réprimande madame Bustier.   
\- Ce n'est même pas vraie, je suis descendue un quart d'heure en avance et la réceptionniste m'a révélé que vous êtes parti à huit heures au lieu huit heures et demie !  
\- Impossible vu que Lila t'a envoyé un message pour dire que nous partons plutôt ! Rétorque Alya.   
\- Elle n'a pas mon numéro donc désolé de te l'annoncer Césaire, mais tu as tort !  
\- Je lui ai donné !   
\- Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai changé de numéro, si tu avais pris la peine d'appeler tu serais qu'il a été résilié, Césaire ! Et Lila aurait dû le savoir car cela aurait envoyé un message pour dire que mon numéro n'existe pas ou dû moins n'est plus attribué !   
\- La vérité c'est que je voulais profiter de la journée et ne pas supporter ta jalousie excessive ! Des larmes de crocodile se forment au coin des yeux de Lila.  
\- Tu es fière de toi Dupain-Cheng tu l'as fait pleurer alors qu'elle ne mérite même pas ta colère ! S'exclame l'ex meilleure amie de Marinette.   
\- Je te rappelle Césaire que si nous sommes ici c'est bien grâce à moi, car vous n'avez rien pour l'organisation de ce voyage. Sans moi personne ne serait ici ! Je me demande pourquoi je me suis tant démenée pour être remerciée de cette façon ! Et à aucun moment je me suis énervée contre elle, dinc redescend de tes grands cheveux !   
\- Du calme, les filles, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Monsieur Grayson, nous pouvons commencer la visite !  
\- Bien sûr si tu veux Jay tu peux rester et m'aider pour la visite !

Jason sent qu'il n'allait pas aimer la classe de la jeune femme. Surtout après l'altération entre elle et son ex-meilleure amie.  
Durant la visite, il reste en retrait avec Marinette échangeant sur tout et rien et ajoutant certain détail que son frère n'a pas expliqué.

À la fin de cette dernière, il délaisse Mariette pour parler à son frère.

— 0Comment va-t-elle ? Questionne Dick  
— Physiquement, elle va bien, mais émotionnellement, elle est au bord du giuffre. Ses amis lui ont tourné le dos comme tu as pu le constater et elle m'a dit que ses parents l'ignorent et cela a commencé il y a de cela trois ans ! Je l'inviterai ce soir au manoir pour dîner et j'espère que nous arriverons à lui changer les idées !  
— Moi aussi, avant que vous arriviez, sa classe parlait d'elle croyant que je ne comprenais pas ce qui disait. Et je peux te dire ce n'est pas du très beau qui est ressorti surtout venant de cette dernière et elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle sort avec Dami-bear !  
— Sérieusement ! S'exclame Jason.   
— Oui et je me demande qui est le plus à peindre si c'était vrai ?   
— Si tu veux mon avis je dirai Dami-bear ! Se moque le plus jeune.   
— Mari, parle avec Tim, tu penses que lui aussi, il va développé le côté grand frère protecteur ?   
— Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il le fasse, déjà qu'elle nous a entouré de son petit doigt alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de spécial ! Tim c'est sûr et pour Damian je doute, mais nous verrons bien ! Après tout, elle répond au critère de Bruce. Cela ne me surprendrait guerre s'il décide de l'adopter.   
— Tu as raison. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécue, elle garde son... Dick est coupé par des cris venant de la cafétéria.

Ils voient le garçon blond, tenant fermement Marinette, ils descendent les escaliers légèrement inquiets de la situation.

— Tim que se passe-t-il ? Demande Jason   
— Juste cet individu veut forcer mademoiselle Marinette à s'asseoir avec lui alors qu'elle n'a pas envie. Après il a commencé à s'énerver et mademoiselle Marinette a élevé la voix et aussi il a blessé Marinette. Résume le garçon.  
— Ce n'est même pas vrai ! S'indigne le blond.  
— Alors, lâche-la et regarde son bras, rétorque Tim. Le collégien de dernière année dessert son emprise petit à petit de la jeune femme pour voir qu'il a tourné au bleu et que du sang coule de ce dernier.

Jason tire doucement Marinette à lui

— Viens Mari nous allons soigner ta blessure et quant à vous et votre classe je vous conseille de partir et d'avoir un meilleur comportement demain sinon toute visite liée aux entreprises Wayne sont annulées !  
— Merci, souffle Marinette  
— Tu nous remercieras après que nous t'aurons soignée ! Il l'emmène dans son bureau.

Ils traversent quelques couloirs pour arriver au bureau de Tim, il sort la trousse de premiers soins, passe du désinfectant sur les blessures et de l'arnica. Il lui met un bandage, pendant ce temps Dick appelle Bruce pour lui expliquer la situation.

Jason l'invite aussi à dîner au manoir, même si au début elle doute, elle finit par accepter. Il est heureux qu'elle se méfie quand même. Pourquoi elle devrait faire confiance à un parfait inconnu dans la capitale du crime ?

Il lui dit qu'il va la chercher pour huit heure du soir.

— Je te ramène à ton hôtel et tu es réside dans lequel ?  
— Étrangement à Wayne Hôtel   
— Ce n'est pas trop loin

Les deux jeunes gens quittent le bâtiment suivis de Dick et Tim

— Merci encore pour l'aide et à tout à l'heure !  
— À tout à l'heure !

Après l'avoir laissé devant l'hôtel, les trois frères discutent dans la voiture

— J'en suis sûr que Bruce va craquer pour elle et qu'il voudra l'adopté aussi ! Elle ressemble à un Wayne avec pas mal de problèmes et nous nous l'avons déjà adopté ! s'exclame Tim.   
— C'est ce que nous disons tout à l'heure avec Jason, répond Dick.   
— Il reste juste Damian et nous savons déjà que cela va être compliqué !   
— Peut être pas, sachant ce qui nous importe le plus c'est notre famille et que Mari en fait partie, il y a une chance qu'il accepte ! Déclare Tim.  
— Nous verrons bien !

* * *

  
Richard ou comme il préfère être appelé Dick s'est levé tôt ce matin-là pour diriger une visite à Wayne Industrie d'une classe de français l'ayant gagné par l'intermédiaire de la fondation Wayne.

Alfred le conduit jusqu'à l'entreprise, il descendant de la voiture rentre dans la bâtisse et attend que les Français arrivent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un groupe d'adolescent bruyant franchit les portes de l'entreprise. Dick se dit que la journée allait être très longue.

— Bienvenue à tous pour cette visite, je suis votre guide pour la journée, je vais vous donner vos badges.

Il les distribue et remarque qu'il lui en reste un.

— Il me reste un badge vous êtes sur qu'il ne vous manque pas un élève ?   
— Non ils sont tous là et j'en suis sûr !   
— Faites l'appel et nous verrons bien si vous avez raison ou non !  
— Bien !

À la fin de l'appel, elle remarque qu'il lui manque bel et bien un élève : Marinette. Un petit débat explose entre Dick et le professeur de Marinette. L'adolescente arrive quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une autre personne.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Laisser seule une de vos élèves à Gotham ! Et vous savez très bien que c'est la capitale des crimes en tout genre ! Crie une voix que Jason connaît.   
\- Elle peut bien se débrouiller toute seule, elle est assez grande et elle est la plus mature de la classe ! De plus elle est la déléguée de la classe ! Dit une voix de femme calme qui ne connaît pas.   
\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser !   
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dick j'ai retrouvé la brebis égarée ! Intervient Jasin pour rassurer son frère.   
\- Merci, Jason, maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer la visite ! Et avant que j'oublie, tenez votre badge, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng !  
\- Merci monsieur !  
\- Je vous en prie mademoiselle !  
\- J'en suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès d'arriver en retard pour qu'elle se fasse remarquer ! Lance Lila pour causer des problème a la franco-chinoise.   
\- Enfin Marinette ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter ! Réprimande madame Bustier.   
\- Ce n'est même pas vraie, je suis descendue un quart d'heure en avance et la réceptionniste m'a révélé que vous êtes parti à huit heures au lieu huit heures et demie !  
\- Impossible vu que Lila t'a envoyé un message pour dire que nous partons plutôt ! Rétorque Alya.   
\- Elle n'a pas mon numéro donc désolé de te l'annoncer Césaire, mais tu as tort !  
\- Je lui ai donné !   
\- Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai changé de numéro, si tu avais pris la peine d'appeler tu serais qu'il a été résilié, Césaire ! Et Lila aurait dû le savoir car cela aurait envoyé un message pour dire que mon numéro n'existe pas ou dû moins n'est plus attribué !   
\- La vérité c'est que je voulais profiter de la journée et ne pas supporter ta jalousie excessive ! Des larmes de crocodile se forment au coin des yeux de Lila.  
\- Tu es fière de toi Dupain-Cheng tu l'as fait pleurer alors qu'elle ne mérite même pas ta colère ! S'exclame l'ex meilleure amie de Marinette.   
\- Je te rappelle Césaire que si nous sommes ici c'est bien grâce à moi, car vous n'avez rien pour l'organisation de ce voyage. Sans moi personne ne serait ici ! Je me demande pourquoi je me suis tant démenée pour être remerciée de cette façon ! Et à aucun moment je me suis énervée contre elle, dinc redescend de tes grands cheveux !   
\- Du calme, les filles, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Monsieur Grayson, nous pouvons commencer la visite !  
\- Bien sûr si tu veux Jay tu peux rester et m'aider pour la visite ! Pour couper court au critique de la classe de la jeune femme, Dick commence la visite ne lâchant pas du regard l'adolescente et son frère qui se tiennent à l'écart du groupe.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Questionne Dick à la fin de la visite.  
— Physiquement, elle va bien, mais émotionnellement, elle est au bout du rouleau. Ses amis lui ont tourné le dos comme tu as pu le constater et elle m'a dit que ses parents l'ignorent et cela a commencé il y a de cela trois ans ! Je l'inviterai ce soir au manoir pur dîner et j'espère que nous arriverons à lui changer les idées !   
— Moi aussi, avant que vous arriviez, sa classe parlait d'elle, croyant que je ne comprenais pas ce qui disait. Et je peux te dire ce n'est pas du très beau qui est ressorti surtout venant de cette dernière et elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle sort avec Dami-bear !  
— Sérieusement ! S'exclame Jason.   
— Oui et je me demande qui est le plus à peindre si c'était vrai ?  
— Si tu veux mon avis je dirai Dami-bear ! Se moque le plus jeune.  
— Mari, parle avec Tim, tu penses que lui aussi, il va développé le côté grand frère protecteur ?   
— Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il le fasse, déjà qu'elle nous a entouré de son petit doigt alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de spécial ! Tim c'est sûr et pour Damian je doute, mais nous verrons bien !   
— Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle garde son... Dick est coupé par des cris venant de la cafétéria.

Ils voient le garçon blond, tenant fermement Marinette, ils descendent les escaliers

— Tim que ce passe-t-il? Demande Jason   
— Juste cet individu veut forcer mademoiselle Marinette à s'asseoir avec lui, alors qu'elle n'a pas envie. Après il a commencé à s'énerver et mademoiselle Marinette a élevé la voix et aussi il a blessé Marinette. Résume le garçon.

— Ce n'est même pas vrai ! S'indigne le blond.  
— Alors, lâche-la et regarde son bras !

Rétorque Tim. Le collégien de dernière année dessert son emprise petit à petit de la jeune femme pour voir qu'il a tourné au bleu et que du sang coule de ce dernier.

Jason tire doucement Marinette à lui

— Viens Mari nous allons soigner ta blessure et quant à vous et votre classe je vous conseille de partir et d'avoir un meilleur comportement demain sinon toute visite liée aux entreprises Wayne sont annulées !  
— Merci, souffle Marinette  
— Tu nous remercieras après que nous t'aurons soignée ! Il l'emmène dans son bureau.

Ils traversent quelques couloirs pour arriver au bureau de Tim.

— Oui allô Bruce ? C'est Dick, la visite a eu quelques accrochages surtout que la classe s'est retournée contre celle qui a organisé le voyage ! Jason la soigne et l'a invité au manoir ce soir en espérant lui changer les idées ! Et d'après ce que m'a dit Jason, cela dure depuis minimum de trois ans ! Aussi elle a parlé d'akuma, je demanderai à Tim de faire des recherches ! OK ça sera fait à tout à l'heure ! Il décroche et rejoint Jason, Tim et Marinette.

Jason propose à Marinette de la déposer devant son hôtel et cette dernière accepte avec joie, son frère annonce à la jeune collégienne qui viendra la chercher pour huit heures. Le quatuor quitte l'industrie Wayne et se dirige vers la voiture de Jason.

Une fois devant l'hôtel.

— Merci encore pour l'aide et à tout à l'heure ! Dis poliment Marinette.   
— À tout à l'heure !

Après l'avoir laissé devant l'hôtel, les trois frères discutent dans la voiture

— J'en suis sûr que Bruce va craquer pour elle et qu'il voudra l'adopté aussi ! Elle ressemble à un Wayne avec pas mal de problèmes et nous nous l'avons déjà adopté ! S'exclame Dick.  
— Il reste juste Damian et nous savons déjà que cela va être compliqué !   
— Peut être pas, sachant ce qui nous importe le plus c'est notre famille et que Mari en fait partie, il y a une chance qu'il accepte ! Déclare Tim.  
— Nous verrons bien !

* * *

  
La journée de Tim commence comme tous les autres se lever tôt, boire un café pour tenir la journée. Le reste de sa mâtinée est aussi normal que ceux qui l'ont précédé. Et sa journée devient intéressante lors de la pause de midi.

Une adolescente s'approche de lui, elle a les cheveux bruns aux yeux bleus et lui demande :

— Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, il lève à peine les yeux de son ordinateur

— Oui

— Merci, la jeune femme s'assoit sans renverser son café pour une fois. Elle mange tout en dessinant dans son cahier de croquis.

— Que dessines-tu ?

— Une nouvelle tenue inspirée de Wayne Industrie et que je porterais sûrement au gala de charité à la fin du mois !

— Au fait moi c'est Tim ravi de te rencontrer...

— Mariette Dupain-Cheng

— Marinette !

— Moi aussi Tim

— Tu sais que ton style ressemble beaucoup à MDC !

— Je sais et tu veux que je relève un petit secret, il hoche de la tête. C'est moi MDC et c'est la vérité sur chaque une de mes créations il y a mes initiales et... Marinette s'interrompt en voyant Adrien s'approcher d'eux.

— Que veux-tu Argrest, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?

— Salut Mari, si tu voulais manger avec nous ?

— Désolé, mais non, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec une menteuse et je suis bien ici avec Tim !

— Non tu viens avec moi. Il la tire par le bras.

— il y a quelques années, elle ne disait pas ça !

— J'avais le béguin pour toi et je trouvais que tu étais sympa gentil et compréhensif. Mais mon coup de foudre s'est arrêté net quand tu as révélé tes vraies couleurs, maintenant tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

— Non je ne te lâche pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec ta très chère Lila !

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant énervé princesse !

— Pourquoi je suis énervé, je vais te le dire pourquoi ! Tu me disais que tu me protégerais et défendrais des mensonges de Lila, aussi tu m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire pour pas qu'elle se fasse akumatiser, car ses mensonges ne blessaient personne ! Sauf que moi si tu sais combien de fois j'ai failli être akumatisé rien que cette semaine avec ses messages une bonne dizaine de fois ! Ensuite on dit que je veux attiré l'attention sur moi alors qu'être le centre de l'attention peu pour moi ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est moi qui organise ce voyage et je dois être mis de côté ! TU SAIS QUOI A PARTIR DE DEMAIN, JE FERAI MES PROPRES VISITES MÊMES SI CELA EST RISQUÉ ET QUE JE DOIS METTRE MA VIE EN JEU, DANS TOUS LES CAS QU'EST-CE QUE CELA PEUT TE FAIRE ! Il resserre encore plus son emprise et enfonce ses griffes.

— Maintenant tu viens avec moi Princesse ! Tu le connais à peine et je suis ton ami Mari !

— Seuls mes amis m'appellent Mari, Argrest et tu n'en fais pas partie et Tim a été bien meilleur que toi comme ami en moins de cinq minutes que toi durant ces trois dernières années ! Si je veux rester avec lui, je reste avec lui et non avec toi !

— Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

— Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?

— Co PDG de l'entreprise avec mes frères et mon père dans l'entreprise où tu te trouves actuellement ! Et un tel comportement est inacceptable au sein de notre entreprise ! Je vous prierais de quitter nos locaux.

— Tim que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Jason

— Juste cet individu veut forcer mademoiselle Marinette à s'asseoir avec lui alors qu'elle n'a pas envie. Après il a commencé à s'énerver et mademoiselle Marinette a élevé la voix et aussi il a blessé Marinette. Résume le garçon.

— Ce n'est même pas vrai ! S'indigne le blond.

— Alors, lâche-la et regarde son bras !

Rétorque Tim. Le collégien de derrière année dessert son emprise petit à petit de la jeune femme pour voir qu'il a tourné au bleu et sang coule de ce dernier.

Ses grands frères s'approchent de lui et lui demandent ce qu'il se passe. Il lui résume la situation.

Jason l'emmène dans son bureau pour la soigner, Dick appelle leur père et quant à lui il s'assure que la classe française quitte bien les lieux.

Après ceci fait-il rejoint ses frères. Apprends que son frère a invité la jeune femme à venir manger avec eux ce soir. Il sourit heureux de l'événement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir arrive rapidement mais pas assez aux yeux de Marinette.  
Elle descend quelques minutes avant son rendez-vous, elle s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuil de l'accueil. Jason arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bonsoir petite dame, salut le garçon  
\- Salut Jay, comment tu v...  
\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Mari, tu ne peux pas partir avec cet étranger ! Je suis ton meilleur am...  
\- Agreste je te coupe et n'ose pas dire "ami" car ce n'est pas le cas ! s'emporte la jeune femme  
\- Tu sais très bien Princesse que nus sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, que nous sommes des ames-sœurs ! Et le plus important que tu m'appartiens, à la fin de sa phrase il saisit le bras blessé de Marinette et le tord derrière son dos.  
\- Tu te trompes Agreste, je ne t'appartient pas ! Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux disposer ! Je suis libre ! s'exclame Marinette  
\- Si tu pars, je te ferai mal Mari et je n'aimerai pas en arriver là !  
\- Trop tard, tu m'as déjà blessé et plus d'une fois même ! L'avant derrière fois remonte à ce matin et la dernière fois et ACTUELLEMENT ! Cela serai sympa de ta part Agreste de me lâcher MAINTENANT !   
\- A deux conditions la première est que tu reste avec moi et la deuxième que tu ne le vois plus !  
\- Non cela est hors de question, je pars avec lui et continuerai de le voir! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire qui je dois ou non fréquenter  
\- Alors je ne te lâcherai pas ! souffle le blond à son oreille et la mordille.   
\- elle t'a dit de la lâcher car tu la fait souffrir !  
\- Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé. Adrien crie sur Jason  
\- Peut-etre mais Mari souffre et elle est mal à l'aise par ta faute donc c'est mon devoir de la soulager de ta présence qylui la nuit !

Marinette profite de l'inattention d'Adrien pour lui donner un coup dans ses parties intimes et profite qu'il ne la tient plus pour rejoindre Jason.

\- Dépêchons nous avant qu'il s'en remette ! Déclare la fille a la chevelure corbeau  
\- Tu as raison, lui répond Jason

le duo sort de l'hôtel rapidement et monte sur la moto du garçon, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivent a manoir ou la famille les attend.

\- Bienvenu Maître Jason et Mademoiselle ...  
\- Marinette, Marinette Dupain Cheng !  
\- Mademoiselle Marinette, je suis le major d'homme Alfred  
\- Alfred Pennyworth  
\- Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ?  
\- Parrain tu m'as tellement manqué  
\- La seule filleule que j'ai est ... ma petite Mari c'est toi ?  
\- Oui  
\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais pas haute comme trois pomme  
\- Normal j'avais ànpeine quatre ans à ce moment là  
\- hum hum, nouq derangeons peut-etre ?  
\- Exusez moi Maitre Bruce, je vous présente Marinette ma filleule, Marinette je te présente Maitre Bruce et Maitre Damian que vous n'avez pas encore vu ainsi que Maitre Richard, Maitre Timothy que vous avez déjà rencontré ce matin !  
\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, j'ai hate de parler avec vous de tout ce qupus avez entreprit !  
\- Moi de même Monsieur Wayne et apellez moi Marientte cela ira très bien !  
\- A la condition que vous m'appelez Bruce  
\- Bien Mons- Bruce et ravi de te rencontrer Damian  
\- Ouais, moi aussi, grommelle ce dernier   
\- Comment vas tu depuis ce matin Mari ? Demande Dick  
\- Je vais bien !  
\- Ne dis pas que tu vas bien, alors que je sais que tu es encore bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! La gronde gentillement Jason  
\- Il se pourrai que je sois toujours secoué par ce qui s »est passé avec lui mais sinon tout le reste va ! J'ai perdu l'habitude que les gens se soucie de moi,   
\- qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
\- Juste le garçon blond de ce matin ne voulait pas laissé partir Mari avec moi et lui a tordu le bras et cela me fait penser que je dois changer le bandage. Aussi il lui a dit qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'ils étaient ames-sœurs !  
\- Désolé de vous interrompt mais pour continuer votre conversation vos serez mieux à l'intérieur car je vois que mademoiselle Marinette frissonne et cela serai idiot qu'elle tombe malade à cause du froid !  
\- Bien-sûr Alfred, allez vient Mari nous allons te faire visiter et ensuite nous nous occuperons de ta blessure ! s'exclame Tim  
\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix !   
\- Nope, lui répondent les trois garçons   
\- Bien, je vous suis, capitule la jeune femme

À la fin de la visite.

\- Voici le salle à manger !   
\- Timming parfait les enfants, le repas est prêt !   
\- Nous arrivons Alfred !

Marinette est forcée de s'asseoir entre Tim et Jason et en face de Dick.  
Alfred sert tout le monde.

\- Marinette, parle moi de toi ? Demande Bruce.  
\- J'adore la mode, je crée mes propres vêtements, ma couleur préférée est le rose. Mais je pense que vous parlez plus de ce que j'ai entrepris à Paris. Créer des tenus pour mes anciens amis et le groupe de musique qui était Kitty Section, planter des arbres pour rendre Paris plus agréable et j'ai aidé à organiser des événements à Paris, j'organise chaque projet de classe vu que je suis élue déléguée. Et depuis l'arrivée de Lila dans ma classe, je suis délaissé par eux. Et je crois que j'ai fais le tour.  
\- Juste une petite question ?demande Bruce, Marinette hoche de la tête  
\- Pourquoi il te délaisse ?  
\- Lila passe son temps à mentir et embellir la vérité, puisque je suis arrivée à voir claire dans son jeu, elle m'a dit soi je la soutiens et si je ne le fais pas elle fera de ma vie un calvaire et elle retournera tous mes amis contre moi et c'est chose faite. Et le dernier mensonge qu'elle a sortie est qu'elle sort avec Dami-bear et qu'ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant, chose improbable vu que c'est bien connu à part ma classe que Damian a rejoint les Wayne quand il avait dix ans ! Et si c'était le seul nom qu'elle mettait à son profit cela irait mais elle ment sur toutbet n'importe quoi et notamment avec les célébrités. Elle a osé dire qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Ladybug, Ladybug c'est énervé contre elle lui disant que c'est immature de sa part de crier sur tout les toits qu'elle est sa meilleure amie et de plus ce n'était pas le cas. Et mon ancien meilleur ami me disant qu'il me défendrai et qu'il resterai à mes côtés que de belles paroles, il ma laissé seul et il s'est rangé du côté de cette peste ! Donc oui les quatre derrières années n'ont pas été de tout repos mais je m'en suis sortie et j'en suis fière. Ces épreuves m'ont rendu juste plus forte !  
\- Qui est Ladybug ? Demande Jason  
\- Une des super héroïne de Paris avec Chat Noir, ils affrontent un homme mystérieux du nom de Papillon qui akumatise des personnes qui ressentent des sentiments négatifs et plus ce dernier est fort plus l'akumatise est puissant ! Harry Laissez moi deviner vous ne savez pas c'est quoi un akuma ? hochement de tête collectif, elle soupire. Bien un akuma est un papillon chargé de magie noir qui va trouver une personne comme je l'ai dit plutôt qui va cibler une personne qui passe une mauvaise journée, le papillon va pénétrer un objet que tien à cœur le porteur. Pour libérer l'akuma il faut briser l'objet oubli s'est logé et grâce aux pouvoirs de Ladybug, elle va purifier le papillon et réparer la ville comme si de rien était ! Quelques mois plus tard Mayura l'a rejoint et elle peut créer des sentimenmonstres, où elle va transformer un sentiment en monstre, mais là au lieu que cela soit une personne c'est plutôt l'objet qui devient un monstre. Et c'est la même méthode pour le vaincre que l'akuma !

Un gros boum retentit, et une personne en chat fait son apparition.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Chat ?   
\- Je viens de sauver d'eux ! Et ta classe s'inquiète pour toi !  
\- Laisse moi rire, ma classe se fiche de moi, si elle tenait tant à moi, ils ne m'auront jamais laissé seule dans la ville la plus dangereuse d'Amérique, elle serait avec moi et arrêterait de croire aux mensonges de cette peste !  
\- Mais tu sais qu'il ne faut pas le dévoiler pour pas qu'elle soit akumatisée et ses mensonges ne blesse personne !  
\- Et moi Chat, je suis insignifiante pour toi. Sais tu le nombre de fois où j'ai failli être akumatisé par sa faute, combien de ses mensonges m'ont fait souffrir ! Le sait tu Chat ? Non car la seule personne qui te soucis est ta précieuse Lila, tu sais quoi tu n'as qu'a l'épouser et ayer beaucoup d'enfants tous les deux !  
\- Tu sais que nous sommes fait pour finir ensemble !  
\- Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Chat Noir et en plus je sors déjà avec quelqu'un  
\- Et c'est qui ?  
\- Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et dont je tairais le nom pour le protéger de ta jalousie mal placé ! Et je sais très bien que tu le tuerait comme tu l'as fait avec Maître Fu !   
\- Tu vois je doute de tes paroles, j'en suis sûr que tu n'a personne !  
\- Si et elle sort avec moi ! Déclare Damian sans réfléchir.  
\- Prouvez le ! Provoque Adrien.  
\- Bien ! les deux s'approche de l'un de l'autre et Damian fait le premier pas. Il s'embrasse sous l'œil taquin de la famille et le regard rempli de haine de Chat Noir.  
\- Tu l'aura voulu Princesse ! CATACLYSME ! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne le pourra !  
\- Chat si tu fais ça, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !  
\- Une fois que je m'en serai débarrassée, tu me remerciera et tu verra enfin que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
\- Non, je t'en voudrai pour le reste de tes jours !  
\- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! Marinette lance la première chose qu'il lui vient en main qui est sa serviette. Le héros attrape la serviette et utilise son pouvoir pour détruire cette dernière. Félicitation princesse tu m'a fait utilisé mon pouvoir pour rien ! Tu mérite que je te punisse !  
\- Je t'évite de tuer un innocent ! Et je peux très bien te retirer la bague du chat miraculeux si tu utilise tes pouvoirs à mauvais escient !   
\- Seul le Maître des Miraculous à ce pouvoir et aux dernières nouvelles je l'ai tué !   
\- Et tu crois qu'il n'a pas enseigné son savoir pour que quelqu'un prenne sa place après sa mort !   
\- Tu ne peux pas l'être !   
\- Si et je ne supporte plus tes manières Chat Noir, tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Moi Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nouvelle gardienne des miraculous déclare qu'Adrien Argreste alias Chat Noir est inapte à porter la bague de Chat Noir ainsi soit il ! La bague d'Adrien s'enlève de son doigt et elle vient se poser sur la main de Marinette.   
\- Comment tu as pu faire ça Princesse, je croyais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre ?   
\- Nous n'avons jamais été fait l'un pour l'autre maintenant part et dans tous les cas dés demain tu va oublier toute cette histoire de miraculous ou à moins que tu préfères qu'ils appellent la police pour infraction et menace ?   
\- Bien mais tu me le payera ça Marinette !

Après qu'Alfred l'ai raccompagné par la peau du cou dehors

\- Plagg ça va ? Demande la jeune femme  
\- C'est toi Buginette ?  
\- Oui c'est moi Plagg !  
\- Je suis ravi de te revoir et merci de m'avoir enlevé à ce gamin, je ne le supportait plus et en plus il n'était pas mon vrai porteur ! J'ai faim, il n'y a pas du camembert ici !  
\- Mari c'est quoi ça ?  
\- C'est un kwami appellé Plagg, un kwami est une petite divinité née d'idee abstraite, celui qui porte la bague devient, le héros de la destruction ! Et l'ancien porteur est le garçon de tout à l' heure. Et Damian merci d'être rentré dans mon jeux !  
\- Ce n'est rien !  
\- Les enfants et si nous finissons le repas et je vais demander à Alfred de rapporter du camambert !  
\- Merci Bruce !  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu nous a protégé et enfreint quelque lois ce soir en nous révélant l'existence des kwami !  
\- Mais sachant que je suis là derrière gardienne, je pense pas trop avoir de problème !  
\- Voici le camambert qui a été demandé !  
\- Merci Alfred  
\- Je t'en prie Mademoiselle Marinette !  
\- Tu sais parrain tu m'apeller Marinette  
\- Je sais très bien Marinette, mais j'aime bien t'appeler Mademoiselle Marinette  
\- C'est bon tu as gagné, appelle moi comme tu veux ! Mais je te promet que tu m'appelera que par mon prénom avant la fin de mon voyage ! 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas se termine sur l'air boudeur de Marinette et le sourire de son parrain.


	4. 4

Bruce fut surpris quand Dick l'a appelé durant la pause de midi.   
Il lui expose la situation et ses sentiments envers la jeune Française délaissée par sa classe.  
Et il fut encore plus étonné quand son aîné lui annonce que Jason s'est attachée et qu'il est protecteur envers la jeune femme.   
Il apprend aussi que Tim et lui ont aussi adopté la jeune Française. Et qu'ils l'ont invité à dîner au manoir ce soir pour lui changer les idées et espérer qu'elle dévoile un peu ses problèmes liés à sa classe. Et ainsi l'aider à les surmonter et lui rendre justice si nécessaire.   
Quand il entend qui est la victime du harcèlement, le justicier est étonné. La jeune femme qui l'a eu plusieurs fois au téléphone, qui a fait tant de bonnes actions, qui a organisé ce voyage est harcelée par sa propre classe. Alors que quand il a reçu les documents pour parrainer le voyage, la classe semblait proche et soudée.   
À la fin de sa conversation, il appelle Alfred pour le prévenir de leur invitée de ce soir.

— Maître Bruce ?   
— Oui Alfred c'était pour te prévenir que les garçons ramènent une invitée ce soir !   
— Bien maître Bruce, savez-vous si la jeune invitée a des allergies ou intolérances ?   
— Il ne me l'a pas évoqué et si je me souviens bien, dans son dossier il n'y avait rien d'écrit !   
— Merci Maître Bruce !   
— Merci Alfred !   
— Je vous en prie Maître Bruce ! En revoir Maître Bruce !  
— En revoir Alfred !

Le milliardaire raccroche son téléphone et retourne à son travail   
Aux yeux du justicier de Gotham, la journée se passe avec beaucoup de questions en tête et s'écoule lentement.   
Sa journée finit, il souffle de soulagement, bientôt ses questions auront leur réponse. Le Batman déteste avoir des questions sans réponses.   
Jason est parti chercher Marinette depuis quelques minutes.   
Une fois que Jason arrive avec la jeune femme, il voit bien que son sourire a une trace de tristesse, et cette tristesse se reflète dans ses yeux.   
Alfred se rapproche du duo.

— Bienvenu Maître Jason et Mademoiselle...  
— Marinette, Marinette Dupain Cheng !  
— Mademoiselle Marinette, je suis le major d'homme Alfred  
— Alfred Pennyworth ?   
— Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ?  
— Parrain tu m'as tellement manqué  
— La seule filleule que j'ai est... ma petite Mari c'est toi ?  
— Oui

Le justicier regarde le duo interagir avec surprise. Il ne se doutait pas que ces deux-là se connaissaient. Il voit dans les yeux de la jeune femme un bonheur pur sans tristesse.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais pas haute comme trois pommes  
— Normal j'avais à peine quatre ans à cette époque ! Boude Marinette.   
— hum hum, nous vous dérangeons peut-être ?  
— Excusez-moi Maître Bruce, je vous présente Marinette ma filleule, Marinette je te présente Maître Bruce et Maître Damian que vous n'avez pas encore vu ainsi que Maître Richard, Maître Timothy que vous avez déjà rencontré ce matin !  
— Enchanté Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, j'ai hâte de parler avec vous de tout ce que vous avez entrepris !  
— Moi de même Monsieur Wayne et appelez-moi Marientte cela ira très bien !  
— À la condition que vous m'appeliez Bruce  
— Bien Mons - Bruce et ravi de te rencontrer Damian   
— Rentrons, nous allons parler un peu avant de nous à tabler ! Mais avant les garçons vont te faire visiter. 

Ses trois aînés entraînent la Française dans le manoir avec excitation sous le sourire et le désespoir de Bruce. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un point, il n'allait pas les reprendre sur leur comportement enfantin. Il espérait que Damian se réchauffe auprès de la Française et par la même occasion se lie un peu plus à ses frères. 

Le justicier de Gotham s'enferme dans son bureau pour réfléchir au calme et assimiler les dernières informations qu'il a entendues et du lien qui unit son père de substitution et la nouvelle fille. Il se fait une note mentale un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour fouiller dans la vie de la jeune femme et de l'adopter si sa situation le lui permet. 

Quand Alfred vient le chercher pour manger. Il sort de son bureau cachant bien les papiers d'adoption concernant Marinette.   
Il éteint son bureau et le verrouille. Il est prudent. Il ne le sait jamais avec sa famille un peu trop fouineuse.  
Une fois arrivé il remarque que les enfants sont déjà installés et que son invité est entre Dick et Jason. 

* * *

  
Le repas est interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par Chat Noir.

— Chat Noir que fais-tu ici ? Demande Marinette   
— Je suis venue te chercher, ta classe s'inquiète pour toi !   
— Laisse-moi rire ! Cette classe est trop absorbée par les mensonges de Lie-la pour faire attention à moi. Tu veux une preuve, s'il s'inquiétait pour moi, ils ne m'auront jamais laissée seule dans les rues de la ville la plus dangereuse de l'Amérique ! Et s'ils me faisaient confiance, ils auront fait des recherches sur les « réalisations » de Lie-la ! Désolée, je reste avec les Wayne. Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis !   
— Si tu ne veux pas venir de la manière douce, je t'y forcerai, Princesse !   
— Non tu ne peux pas me forcer Adrien ! Crie Marinette. Moi Marinette Dupain-Cheng gardienne des miraculous je réfute Adrien Agreste porteur de la bague de chat noir de ses fonctions. Pour avoir abusé de tes pouvoirs tu ne pourras plus porter aucun Miraculous ainsi que de te faire akumatisé pour en récupérer. Demain quand tu te réveillera tu aura oublié tout sur les miraculous et que tu étais Chat Noir ainsi soit-il.

La bague d'Adrien glissa de son doigt et volait jusqu'à la paume de Marinette. Et devant les yeux des Wayne, la personne qui était déguisée en chat se transformait en un garçon blond aux yeux verts.

— Non impossible, murmure Jason. C'est lui qui a blessé Marie ! Pour défendre leur nouvelle petite sœur, les trois aînés se placent devant elle. Dick saisit son téléphone et appelle le commissaire Gourdon.   
— Allô commissaire, c'est Dick. Nous avons eu une intrusion au manoir. Il est un élève de la classe de Paris. Aussi plutôt dans la journée il a blessée une de ses camarades. Elle s'appelle Marinette et elle est avec nous. Merci Commissaire !   
— Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Marinette ! Tu savais qu'être un héros était ma seule libération.   
— Tu avais qu'à agir plus comme un héros Agreste. 

Quelques minutes plus tard le commissaire, arriva et embarqua ke garçon,disant avant de partir qu'il attendait les Wayne et Marinette demain pour porter plainte.

Le repas ce finissait dans une atmosphère tendue. Alfred emmena sa filleule dans la chambre d'ami qu'il avait préparé plutôt dans la journée.


End file.
